Spineworld Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about the original social networking game Spineworld (2007-2010) that anyone can edit responsibly. Before editing, please read the rules of this Wikia on the Talk Page by clicking on 'Discussion' in the right hand corner. Thank you! Spineworld Wiki has had since September 2008. Spineworld News * Migoland - Playdo AB have ended Spineworld and have released a new game called Migoland, similar to Spineworld but different. The Wiki will be updating for the next few weeks. I'm going to ask...can we just make a Migo Land wiki and keep this one?? You can. This Wiki is just going to be about Spineworld but will have some small things about Migoland. I don't like Migoland. --Jdogman 23:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay...yea I dont like it....so far. Lets try and compile all the old Spineworld on here...if we can....and I will start a Migo land--famerdave Spineworld • Migoland Places Cloud Spire • Misty Island • Meyan Jungle • The Beneath • Old Rooms User Features User Toolbar • Extend Membership • Money • Apartments • Pets • Achievements • Shops • Clubs • Social list • Emotions • Transportation • Tely-Port Games Sky Dive • Steam Car Racing • Magic Toggle (World Game) • Gomoku • Caveman's Delight • Magic Toggle (Handheld Game) • Hotep's Riddle • Swamp Swap • Invasion of the Blobs • Snowball Shootout Missions Welcome to Spineworld • Lucky Charm • Finding Don-Don • Get the Package • Finding Captain Musk • Night Star • Lost Bird • My Plunger • A Special Drink? • I Need Sproing! • Dark Deeds • Mayor Bongo's Lost Father • Snake Egg Oil • Paper Airplanes • Dry Ink • The Message • Past in the Present • Let's Make Sproing! Items Zorof's Machine Combinations • Special Items • Tickets • Uhm Stone • Sproing Non Player Characters Captain Hadley • Salvador Bongo • Obb • Dob • Gro-Dun • Gri-Dun • Mr. Tonno • Maru • Captain Musk • Zorof • Cliff • Ramon • Lin-Loo • Chief Librarian Libersky • General Bongo • Ravensilk • Jack Windwalker • Elisa Morningsky • Tomtom Raincloud • Don-Don • Steam Minitor • Racing Minitor • Mech Bot • Boiler Gentletor • Boiler Mingus • Boiler Marquise • Gold Sparkle • Old Leaf • P.O Fax • Gro-Jun • Field Librarian Dod • Gir-Dir • Ma Bongo • Vlad Bongo • Night Star • Meyan Minitor • Beneath Minitor • Cloud Minitor • Misty Minitor • Dragon Minitor • Gro-Dan • To-Tu • Professor Bongo • Gru-Dor • Petrof • Krakof • Federow • Brompoe • Dark Presence‎ • Jack Lantern • Grandfather Frost • Gargarya‎ • Ammyma • Ary‎‎ • Elion Other Server Names • 3,000,000 Users To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse